


Why Can't You Just Be Happy For Me?

by R4IN_clouds



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4IN_clouds/pseuds/R4IN_clouds
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri broke up on bad terms a couple years before, what happens when they join the same club? Are their feelings still there?
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> worked hard and long on this fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> (I was listening to The Irony of Choking On a Lifesaver by All Time Low while writing this, hence the title)

5:03am

An alarm blared suddenly beside the bed. A short pink haired girl quickly jumped up and turned it off, noting the silence in the house. She was safe for now. Usually she’d hear the endless buzz of the TV from downstairs, yet this morning was quiet. So he was most likely either at the store getting more useless numbing liquid or at work.

The girl got up and got ready for the day, dreading school. She didn’t have many friends, only a girl named Sayori. She only became friends with the coral haired girl because she wouldn’t leave her alone. And then, she was the reason she liked school. At least she had someone to talk to. She used to love to go to school because of a special girl, but the only problem is she isn’t with that girl anymore. 

Her name was Yuri, she had purple hair and as well as some beautiful lavender eyes. She had a more mature figure, being taller and has obviously bloomed early ehem. She was in the same grade, but thank god they don’t have classes together. Her and the shorter girl ended on a very bad note, having almost like a screaming contest before they were just done. They were both angry towards each other and they couldn’t even stand being in the same room.

“Hey Natuski!!” a high pitched voice yelled from a good distance away. Natuski, the girl who was called and who this story is focused on, turned towards the noise. “Sayori, hello” she smirked, seeing the girl skip towards her. She was brighter than usual for some odd reason. 

“What’s got you so preppy this morning, hm?” Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the girl. 

“Oh nothing~ I just got asked out by the hottest girl in school~” the corners of Sayori’s mouth turned into a sly smile and her eyes turned into crescents. Natsuki liked how her face went like that when she smiled. 

“For real?? Who??” Natsuki placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, eager to listen. 

“None other than Monika herself!!” the bundle of sunshine squealed by even hearing the name come out of her mouth. 

The two girls squealed and jumped in happiness. 

Suddenly, someone bumped into Natsuki, causing her to step back a few steps. 

“Watch where you’re going” a familiar voice gently spoke. Natsuki remembered that voice from two years before. Her ex-girlfriend, Yuri. They low-key are always at each other’s throats, yet nobody has stopped them. The short girl turned, locking eyes with her ex-lover. Yuri had narrowed eyes as she stared back, unaffected by Natuski’s growing anger. She just shoved her hands in her pockets and kept going. 

“What a meanie…” Sayori huffed under her breath, but Natsuki did hear. She had very good hearing. 

Natsuki just seethed and clenched her fists. “Let’s go.” 

\--

Classes were as boring as ever, but with Sayori they could be fun. In first block, they were doing a kahoot and Natsuki won first which gained her two pieces of candy. Natsuki, as you could probably guess, has a big sweet tooth. 

Her and Sayori sat beside each other in every class only because it was a free week, you could sit next to whoever. 

During the last block of the day, Sayori informed her about something. “So actually I wanted to ask you something..” Sayori got Natsuki curious. 

“So Monika and I started a literature club and I was wondering if you would like to join it? It will be after school every day of the week and you can bring your manga to keep safe in the club room because manga is literature as well!” Sayori smiled her sweet lovely smile. It always made Natsuki’s day easier to deal with.

She couldn’t say no to THAT face, so she accepted. Only because it was one hour less she had to spend at her house. She dreaded going home everyday so she would have to rely on the club to keep her safe. That was good.

A few minutes of the teacher blabbing about multiplying binomials, the bell rang. “Alright, remember the assignment will be on page 26 in your blue textbook, have a great monday afternoon!” and with that, the two best friends hopped up, packed their things, and left the room. 

“I’ll lead you to the clubroom, follow the leader!” Sayori pointed a finger up as if she was some leader or something. 

It didn’t take long to get to the clubroom. It was actually a decent amount of time to get there from Natsuki’s 4th period. 

Once Sayori opened the door and Natsuki got a look into the room, she wanted to vomit. Her stomach tightened and her body went cold, sending shivers down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

“No way, I’m not going in there.” Natsuki spoke coldly. 

Sitting in the back row with her head buried in a thick book, was none other than Yuri. Natsuki felt so sick. 

“But Natsukiiiii!” Sayori showed her puppy eyes. No matter how sick Natsuki felt, she needed to be strong for the sunshine beside her. “Oh who is this, love?” Monika was suddenly right in front of us. 

“Hey Moni! This is my best friend, she wanted to join the club!” Sayori smiled brightly. Monika smiled at her silly girlfriend. “Well come on in, we shouldn’t leave you two out in the hallway~” Monika shoved us in and closed the door behind us. 

Natsuki wanted to dig a whole, climb in, and die. She couldn’t face Yuri, not like this. She didn’t expect this, why did the universe hate her so much. Natsuki stood there staring at the ground, panicking. “Natsuki!” Sayori waved her hand in front of her face, trying to wake Natsuki from her trance.

“I’m here, s-sorry..” Natsuki put on a mask and rubbed the back of her neck. She wouldn’t allow Yuri or any others to see how distraught she was, not even for a second. 

“So what made you join this club?” Monika rested against the desk closest to her. 

“Well, I kinda have always had a bit of an interest in literature and I’d like to explore more of it” Natsuki smirked, earning an approving gaze from Monika. “Well that’s fantastic, we will provide that for you!” Monika clapped her hands together.

“Yuri, why don’t you come over and meet our new member?” 

Okay Natsuki really wanted to disappear right now.

Yuri said nothing and got up from her seat to come over to the rest of us. Natsuki felt surprise fill her eyes, as she didn’t expect her to actually do it, but she hid it quickly. She had to keep up her facade. 

“Welcome.” Is all she said before going back to her seat. 

Natsuki expected that, considering the past between the two.

“Oh dear..” Monika murmured. “You might have to get used to it, Monika, Yuri and I didn’t leave off on good terms last time we were friends.” Natsuki informed her. Monika raised her eyebrow and sighed. 

“Let’s hope spending some time in the club will help you two, right?” she chuckled, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. 

//Yuri’s POV//

Why out of every circumstance, this is the one that brings us together. Why would she join the literature club? Last time I remember, she only read stupid manga. Tsk.

That one day, the day we broke up, was extremely hard. 

She spit such hurtful words towards me that I don’t think I could ever forgive her for. She was just so hurtful. I admit, I was hurtful back. I know I was because I could see the fear in her eyes as I blew up on her. I kinda still feel guilty for saying those things, I never meant to hurt her.

My cutting got so much worse after we broke up. I almost died because of almost bleeding out one night. She meant so much to me and a stupid fight ruined it all. We only dated for a few months though. Even if it was a few months, I was still so in love with her. 

“Yuri, why don’t you come over and meet our new member?” Monika’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My breathing sped up and my body froze. I hid it well and just decided to go over and get it over with. 

I just got out a “welcome” and went back to my seat. I hope none of my anxiety peeked out. 

I was ready to go home now.


	3. Chapter 3

//Natsuki’s POV//

I’m not gonna lie, the literature club was really peaceful. Except for the main problem but that has an easy way around it! 

Just ignore her. 

I mean it was obvious and most likely very easy to do. 

“Everyone gather around, I have some news!” Monika announced from the front of the class. I was sitting at a desk near the door, the very opposite seat of Yuri. I needed to be as far away as I could from her. But I see with us gathering around, that won’t be easy.

All of us gathered around. Sadly, the only spot open was next to where Yuri was standing. I hesitantly stepped forward, accidentally brushing my hand against Yuri’s. 

It’s been so long since I’ve held her warm hand, I kind of missed it. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I didn’t mind being stuck in a classroom with my ex-lover. I blushed when it happened ONLY BECAUSE I DIDN’T EXPECT IT. 

She still smelled of lavender and old books. It was always a comforting scent to me, actually. It always made me feel… safe. 

What am I thinking? Am I really that gay that I fall AGAIN for my ex-girlfriend?

Nah, I’m just going to pretend it’s hate so that I don’t hate myself :D

Okay but I cannot focus on whatever Monika is saying with Yuri’s scent enticing me and her warm hand close to mine. I know for a fact my face has been red this whole time.

“You hear that, Natsuki?” Monika said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I just rubbed my arm and looked away. “I was saying we were going to share poems with each other as a new club activity!” She smiled, but I could tell she was irritated that I didn’t listen to her the first time. 

\---

Club had relaxed, there was about 15 minutes left. 

Sayori and Monika were in the corner talking about future plans for the club. Natsuki couldn’t zone into their conversation because of how far away they were. Natsuki still could not fathom being in the same room as Yuri. She hated it, it made her skin crawl. She wanted to peel all of her skin off from being so uncomfortable.

She hated her with a burning passion. But at the same time she felt so useless that she can't stand up for herself and just leave the club all together. Then again, she didn't want to make Sayori sad and disappointed. She already got disappointment a lot at home, she didn't need it here either.

"Natsuki could you move, please?" a soft voice was heard from above. Natsuki had been sitting at the closet doors, just staring at nothing.

"Whatever, freak." Natsuki huffed and got up to go over to Sayori and Monika. She could feel Yuri's gaze on her back as she walked away. Who cares.

"Well no I was thinking Yuri could help out with the dec- Oh hey Natsuki~" Sayori slithered over to her friend and wrapped her hand around her. "H-hey Sayori, what are y'all talking about?" The shorter girl asked, trying to shrug off Sayori's arm. "Oh we were just chatting about the festival next monday, we want to get the club all fancied up so people can come in" Monika smiled. Natsuki could tell she was very proud of her club and how much she loved it dearly. 

"Well the only skill I have is baking so if you need any desserts, just come to me" Natsuki chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Will do!" Monika said, putting her arm around Natsuki.

Well I mean, this club might not be all bad if they respect my baking, Natsuki thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki slowly walked home. The more time it takes to walk, the less time she has to be home. Club ended smoothly and she left with no problems. I mean, locking eyes with Yuri wasn’t ideal for leaving the room but it’s whatever. She didn’t care.

She wasn’t over what happened two years ago. She would never get over it.

Yuri hurt Natsuki on such a personal level, it still hurts. It’s like she stabbed her over and over again with an axe. Like the killers in horror movies. 

Natsuki’s stomach was hit with a certain pain. Hunger pains. “Well this will be fun.” 

She walked inside of her house once she got to the door. She made sure she was extremely quiet. She heard the buzz of her living room TV. Her heart sped up, she could hear it in her ears. 

She took off her shoes so that her footsteps would be quiet. 

**SLAM**

A beer can slammed onto her dad's table, she was caught. But how? She was extremely quiet and everything?? She panicked while she saw the chair move.

The man himself got up. The man she had to call her own father. 

“Natsuki, what the fuck are you doing?” he growled. She’s dead, for sure. She booked it, trying to scramble to her room. She knew if she ran into her room and locked it, he would give up trying to get her. What a lazy fatass he was, huh?

Her dad was quicker though, holding his arm out, catching her sleeve. She knew she was fucked at this point. 

No no no please don’t leave marks, she prayed to whatever was watching over her. She started to think nobody was. 

Her dad pulled her down to the floor and kicked her in the stomach, making Natsuki lose her breath. She coughed really badly but did he stop there? No way, you know him.

He kept kicking and even grabbed a vase from the nearby counter and slammed it near her head. It smashed with a sickening sound that hurt Natsuki’s ears. Glass shards were everywhere, and some hit her in the face.

Those will be a pain to take out, she thought.

“Look at the mess you made! Clean it up, you lazy bitch.” He finally laid off and went back to watch his stupid shows.

Natsuki could barely get up, she knew her stomach was gonna bruise badly and would hurt for at least more than three days. This wasn’t the worst he’s done to her, thank god. One time, he broke her wrist in two places. Of course, she had to lie to the doctors and say she was skateboarding and fell off. They bought it, only because her father was such an angel around other people.

The hurt girl cleaned up the vase quickly and went up to her room. He wouldn’t bother her the rest of the night, she hoped. All she had to do was be quiet. 

Natsuki sat on her bed slowly and started sobbing quietly. She couldn’t deal with this hell, she just couldn’t. She quickly gathered herself and just laid down. Too tired to do any school work, she opened her phone.

**_3 new messages_ **

Natsuki clicked on the notification and saw she was added to a group chat.

**Monika has added Yuri to group chat**

**Sayori has added Nat to group chat**

**Monika : hey guys, we decided to start a group chat since we’re now an official club! We can honestly just talk about anything here, we’re all friends here <3**

Natsuki cringed when she read the last part. She’ll never be friends with Yuri. It wasn’t worth a try, anyways. It’ll only end in a fight, so what use was it?

**Nat : kk**

**Sayori has changed her username to : McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :)**

**Nat : SAYORI WHAT LMAO**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : what’s so wrong with it, huh? I’ll change ur name if you’d like :)))**

**Nat : you wouldn’t-**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) has changed Nat’s username to : Wendy’s Drive-Thru Worker :)**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : Now we have matching names :3**

**Wendy’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : I’m actually not complaining lmao love you Sayo <3**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : ;)**

**Yuri : Don’t you two have school work to be doing? Why are you wasting your time here, huh?**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) has changed Yuri’s username to : Debby Downer**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : >:(((**

**Wendy’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : PFT FHDKJSHJHDFK**

**Debby Downer : real mature lol**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : you love me so…. :))**

**Debby Downer : oh you are my DEAREST friend lol**

**Monika : I AM ROLLING Y’ALL ARE HILARIOUS**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) has changed Monika’s username to : Burger Kink**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : OOPS WAIT**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) has changed Burger Kink’s username to : Burger King**

**Burger King : HDSJK SAYORITDJSKDKSK**

**Wendy’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : PFFT I’LL NEVER LET YOU LIVE THAT DOWN SAYO**

**Wendy’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : bUrGer KiNk**

**McDonald’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : how do y’all mute a certain person in this chat? T-T**

**Debby Downer : just ignore the runt lol**

**Burger King : why won’t y’all get along?**

**Debby Downer : because we won't, it’s just how it is**

**Debby Downer : I wasn’t the one who started the fight..**

**Wendy’s Drive-Thru Worker :) : I didn’t start it. You did.**

**Debby Downer : pretty sure you did, if i remember**

**Wendy’s Drive-Thru Worker : I didn’t choose to be in the same club as my ex-girlfriend, I didn’t even know you were gonna be here. I don’t want to remember you or anything that happened 2 years ago. Just don’t talk to me.**

Natsuki slammed her phone down, angry. She wished they didn’t have to start anything but being in a club with her, it was bound to happen. Her phone kept buzzing but she ignored it. She decided to take a nap, even though it was only 5 in the afternoon. 

hopefully a nap would make her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsuki had a very restless sleep. She never could get a good nap or a good night’s rest. It was impossible when she was starving and the bruise on her stomach wasn’t helping. Everything hurt so bad, she just wanted to just die. Her head was filled with unwanted thoughts so she got back onto her phone. 

The screen was way too bright in her dark room, it took her a few seconds to adjust to the brightness. 

**_5 new messages_ **

Natsuki decided to just check them, she didn’t care anymore. 

**Burger King : woah… are you guys okay?**

**Debby Downer : yes, we are fine.**

**Burger King : just know you can come to me or Sayori if you need anything, alright? You too, Natsuki, if you’re reading this**

**Debby Downer : I’ll keep that in mind.**

She saw she had gotten a text from just Monika. She opened the message.

**Monika : what happened between you two? Are you alright?**

Natsuki clicked her teeth. She really didn’t feel like telling her but might as well do it now than later, right?

**Nat : We had a huge fight 2 years ago, we were saying things we didn’t mean. At least I was. We broke up after that and never talked again. I really didn’t mean to hurt her, I promise. It’s just too complicated and overwhelming, I need a moment.**

Natsuki turned her phone over and just sat there. She got overwhelmed easily, she didn’t know why. Natsuki just took a few breaths and returned to Monika.

**Monika : take your time, hun, just be careful alright? We all care about you and I bet Yuri does too, she’s just not willing to admit it. If you ever need me, I’ll be right here, I’m usually on my phone all the time because of debate stuff haha**

**Nat : thank you, I don’t know anymore. Just being near her is stressful and I hate her but I don’t? I’m just very confused.**

**Monika : don’t worry, it’ll be alright**

**Monika : things will sort out eventually, just be patient**

**Nat : mhm**

Natsuki felt so mentally exhausted. She hated knowing her ex-girlfriend will be in the same room as her every day of school. Yipee. 

\---

The next day of school wasn’t too bad. 

Just boring Math and Science, but Sayori was always there to distract Natsuki so she was grateful. The only thing Natsuki was bearing herself for was the Literature Club. 

“I’m pretty sure they started selling banana pocky again! That was my FAVORITE!” Sayori laughed quietly. They had been talking about pocky, their favorite snack. “Well strawberry pocky has always sold so haha loser” Natsuki put her fingers in an L shape on her forehead. Sayori pouted.

“Well at least mine are selling again, I don’t understand why they would take it away” Sayori huffed playfully. 

The bell suddenly rang, time for the club.

Natsuki’s heart pounded in her ears. Wouldn’t it just be awkward? Since the group chat talk, she felt that it would be very awkward. 

“SHIT” Natsuki suddenly stopped walking and shouted. She mentally hit herself many times in the head. She realized she forgot to write a poem. 

“I forgot to write a poem..” she dejectedly looked at Sayori. 

“Don’t fret, we’ll make some time in the beginning of club so you can just jot something down!” Sayori smiled, easing Natsuki’s worries. Sayori’s smile was seriously the best medicine. But would Natsuki ever admit that? Hell no.

They walked to the clubroom, talking about the weather because Sayori suddenly started talking about it. Right before they got to the clubroom doors, Natsuki breathed and puffed her chest out, she’ll stay strong. 

Once the door opened, Natsuki got nervous again. She couldn’t stay strong.

She just focused on getting a poem written. Natsuki sat at the desk nearest, far away from Yuri again. Her hands were shaking a bit but she wouldn’t let that disturb her.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack and just wrote what was on her mind.

_ Mean Tiger _

_ The tiger hunts the bunny _

_ It trips and follows _

_ Ready to gulp and swallow _

_ It catches up to the bunny _

_ The tigers teeth are yellow and ugly _

_ The bunny shakes of fear _

_ She could hear his breathing and growls in her ears _

_ She wanted to escape _

_ Please help her escape _

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief once she finished. She dropped her pencil and looked over the poem. It was better than nothing, right?

“Alright everyone! I hope you all wrote a poem last night, let’s share with one person each!” Monika had hers in her hand and went over to Yuri, since she was the closest to her. That left Natsuki with Sayori.

Natsuki walked up to Sayori and exchanged their poems.

_ Friendship _

_ Oh what a joy it is _

_ To have a friend like you _

_ For giving me strength _

_ The way you do _

_ For lifting me up _

_ When i'm feeling down _

_ And putting a smile on my face _

_ When I’m wearing a frown _

_ Thanks for being there _

_ And helping me grow _

_ Your friendship means a lot _

_ This, I’d like you to know _

“Oh my god, Sayori, this is beautiful!” Natsuki smiled at the girl in front of her. “I love yours too! What a mean tiger, huh?” Sayori giggled. They both chatted for a bit longer and then switched partners. Monika walked up to Natsuki.

“Well let’s see what you got, hm?” Monika smiled sweetly and took her poem, giving hers in the process.

_ I don’t want to be called perfect,  _

_ Or beautiful or special. _

_ We have overused those words _

_ To the point where their meanings _

_ No longer hold the eloquence  _

_ They used to. _

_ Instead I want to be called _

_ Breathtaking, _

_ Or alluring, _

_ Or unparalleled. _

_ I want to be called something  _

_ Like that so that _

_ I know that I’m not  _

_ Average to them. _

_ I’m not ‘perfect’ _

_ Because that would  _

_ Be too easy of a  _

_ Word to think up.  _

_ I want to know that they _

_ Have spent their time _

_ Thinking of me _

_ Wondering of me _

_ And imagining me. _

“Woah.. Monika this is amazing!” Natsuki stared at the taller in awe. “W-why thank you, hehehe” Monika blushed lightly and smiled. She sure smiled a lot but it was nice.

“Yours is awesome too, but is this tied to anything personal?” Monika suddenly stopped smiling and looked concerned. “Oh I just don’t have a .. nice dad.. If you get what I mean..” Natsuki felt weird opening up but Monika just had a comforting aura that made you comfortable to go to her for any problems. 

Natsuki hesitantly lifted her shirt to show a big purple and yellow bruise on her stomach. She looked away in shame.

Monika gasped and then looked angry. “Your father did this??” she whispered angrily, trying not to draw attention from the others. “Y-yeah..” Natsuki let her shirt fall and cowardly stood there, a bit worried what Monika would say. 

Monika didn’t say anything though, she just brough Natsuki into a gentle hug. “Don’t worry, this club will be your safe place, just text me or let me know if you need  _ anything _ alright?” the taller girl rested her chin atop Natsuki’s head. The pink haired girl never felt such affection till now, it felt so safe and warm. 

“You can always come over to my house if he gets like that again, my door is always open for you.” she whispered to Natsuki. 

The hug ended and they said their goodbyes as they went to the last person.

Natsuki took in a breath, she had to go to Yuri now. She was not excited at all, her stomach having a twinge of nervousness. She walked up to Yuri hesitantly.

“I won’t bite, you know, you don’t have to be a coward and be careful around me.” Yuri gazed into Natsuki’s eyes again. She always did that, and it seemed to make Natsuki more nervous. “I-I know that, just read my damn poem” she pushed her poem out to Yuri, the other taking it delicately. She received Yuri’s poem and she began to read.

_ Flame _

_ I was drawn to your flame,  _

_ Inspired by your fire,  _

_ You set my heart ablaze _

_ And I burned with desire. _

_ But the rain was heavy _

_ And the wind was strong, _

_ Passion can’t burn  _

_ Once the heat is gone. _

_ On the coldest nights _

_ I’ll look for your glow _

_ Among the burning embers _

_ Of your fiery soul. _

_ I’ll sift through the ashes _

_ In search of the spark _

_ That ignited my mind _

_ And lit up my heart. _

“Yours can be better” she heard Yuri speak. She ignored that little comment.

“Other than that, I think it’s decent.”

Natsuki took a moment to gather her thoughts. This poem Yuri wrote was obviously about her. Once that thought came up, Natsuki blushed. “Y-your poem was good, I guess,” Natsuki avoided eye contact. “If I could understand your language, of course” she finished.

“Well you have such babied language that a baby could read this, how old are you even?” Yuri clapped back, folding her arms over her chest. “It’s called being simple, of course you wouldn’t know because you always have to be sophisticated” the shorter spat. 

“You’re such a bitch, Natsuki” Yuri hissed. 

Natsuki could feel her anger coming on, she tried holding it back. “I am not wasting my time arguing with you, Yuri” she said, huffing.

“You’re the one who started it, like you always do,” Yuri finally let loose. “You always start fights. You’re the reason we broke up, you always have to start stuff.”

“You always were such a lazy bitch too, you always made me do stuff for you, why don’t you go running back to your papa, huh? Bet he’d just beat the shit out of you again” Yuri stopped suddenly. It was too late, Natsuki was ready to burst.

“Yeah, he sure would, wouldn’t he?” Natsuki choked on her sobs.

Yuri fucked up, she sure did.

“N-Natsuki wait-” Yuri started but Natsuki was already out of the room. Yuri messed up big time. She wasn’t watching what she was saying, she didn’t mean it. 

Sayori and Monika looked at Yuri, concern written all over their faces. “Yuri what happened?” the coral haired girl asked, very worried. 

“I fucked up” Yuri said, rushing out of the room to go find Natsuki. 

Yuri didn’t know where her pink haired friend went. She checked every classroom, making sure she didn’t go in one of them. She checked the janitor's closet, yet no Natsuki in sight. 

The only other place she could check was the bathroom. She went in and heard shuffling. 

“N-natsuki, are you there?” Yuri stammered, still very embarrassed at the things she had said. There was no answer, meaning it was her. Yuri knew it, Natsuki wouldn’t answer if she was crying in fear that she would be caught crying. She also knew that Natsuki didn’t like others seeing her cry. 

She knocked on the stall that was locked, hearing a hiccup on the other side. There she was.

“Natsuki, please, I’m so dearly sorry for what I said in the clubroom, I was angry and I couldn’t think about what I was saying,” she spoke. “C-can you let me in there, Nat?” she used the name she would call her two years ago. It must’ve worked because she heard the door unlock. When she pushed the door gently, she saw Natsuki standing there, her head down. Yuri knew she was still crying. 

Yuri put her arms around the smaller one and held her gently. Natsuki didn’t hug her back, but that was understandable. “Natsuki, dear, I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Yuri started running her fingers through the pink soft hair of Natsuki. She knew she liked her hair being played with. She remembers Natsuki saying it comforted her a lot.

She then felt Natsuki’s hands shakily wrap around her own body, earning a smile from the taller one. She was forgiven. 

“You know I would never mean those things, and I never meant anything I said two years ago, I’m sorry for that too.” Yuri closed her eyes painfully and remembered everything she had said to her ex-girlfriend. 

Yuri pulled back a little and raised Natsuki’s chin with her index finger. The poor dear had red puffy eyes, tears were still running down her face as well. Yuri wiped her tears away with her thumb. 

Natsuki felt safe in Yuri’s arms.

She felt so loved and cared for. She knew Yuri didn’t mean anything she said, Natsuki forgave her. The two were really close, noses almost touching. “Please forgive me, dear” Yuri said sadly, her eyebrows rose into a sad expression. She was truely sorry, Natsuki understood.

“I-I forgive you, Yuri” Natsuki tried to crack a sad smile.

Natsuki and Yuri realized how close each of them were. “A-ah I’m so sorry” Yuri let go of Natsuki, sadly, and backed away. Natsuki found it kind of cute how she got flustered.

“It’s alright, Yuri, let’s get back to the clubroom before Monika and Sayori worry their butts off” Natuski chuckled, wiping her leftover tears onto her sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuki’s POV

“Hey girls” Yuri called when we reached the clubroom. The two brightened up and ran up to us. My eyes were most likely still red, seeing Monika looking worriedly at me. “Are you two alright?” Sayori said, holding onto Yuri’s arm. 

“I believe we are doing alright, hm?” Yuri looked down at me, I blushed. “Y-yes, we are alright, don’t worry!” I tried to smile but my heart still laid heavy. Yuri most likely caught it because she put her hand on my back and gently scratched it. It was a comfort thing, Yuri knew how to comfort me very well. “Well if we don’t have anything else to talk about, the club is over!” Monika said, taking Sayori’s hand in hers.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow, okay?” Monika winked at us and left.

We waved and packed our stuff to leave. 

“Natsuki?” Yuri asked. I hummed, wondering what she’ll ask me.

“U-uhm, would you like to come to my place today? W-we could even have a sleepover?” she stuttered, it was cute. “I just want to make up for what I said..” she sighed. I turned to her once my things were packed. “That would be awesome, thank you, Yuri” I said and smiled, reassuring her.

Her shoulders relaxed as she threw her bag over her shoulder. 

The walk to her house was a comforting silence, but she spoke up. “This reminds me of a song I have heard a few times,” she said thoughtfully. “Lemon Boy by uhh.. Cavetown?” she looked over at me. “Yeah, I know that song” 

We talked about our favorite songs on the way, it was so peaceful. “You know, Yuri, I kind of missed you..” I blushed and admitted. She smiled sweetly. “I missed you too, a whole lot” she blushed too, god she was gorgeous. I did miss her, this moment just felt so right. We reached her house within minutes and we went inside, dropping our things off at the door. Her house was as expected. Dark velvet walls around the living room with a dark colored couch, a few lounge chairs around it, and a flat screen TV. I remembered this place as if it were yesterday. 

“This place hasn’t changed much from when you were here a couple years ago” she chuckled, putting her arm around my back. “Do you still have your xbox??” I asked excitedly. I LOVED her xbox, it had been the first time I played a console. “Indeed I do, it’s under the TV, I got some new games, hoping we’d meet again haha..” she trailed off and blushed, chuckling nervously. 

I zoomed to where she said the console was, looking at each game. There was The Sims 4, GTA V, Minecraft, COD BO2, Red Dead Redemption 2, and Mortal Kombat 11. “WOAH” I squealed, there was such an array of cool games! “Pick what you’d like to play, I’ll go make some tea and get you a strawberry milk carton” and with that, Yuri had ventured into the kitchen.

I picked out Mortal Kombat 11, since I wanted to see how Yuri would be in this game. Maybe she’s played it before? 

Yuri came back, tea in one hand and a carton of strawberry milk in the other. “So what did you pick?” she said as she sat on the couch and handed me my drink. “Mortal Kombat 11” Natsuki said, smirking.

Yuri hummed and grabbed a controller. I had picked the clear controller while Yuri had the dull purple controller. I chose Mileena to play as. “Oh my lord, she seriously needs to close her mouth” Yuri said as she laughed. God her laugh was adorable. But I also laughed because that was… very true.

“Why am I not surprised that you chose Jade?” I said, looking at who Yuri chose. She lightly giggled. “She’s… hot” Yuri trailed off, looking away from the girl in front of her. “WHAT???” I screeched.

“She is NOT hot, you’re more hot than her-” I suddenly realized what i was saying.

“Oh? So you think I’m hot~?” Yuri teased, my face only getting more red. She doubled over and laughed her ass off. “I’m gonna beat your ass in this game, I don’t care what you say.”

\---

A few minutes pass, Natsuki on the floor in between Yuri’s legs, who is sitting on the couch behind Natsuki. It was a bit flustering but she didn’t let it show. The fight began a few seconds before, them concentrated on winning. After a few minutes of fighting, Natsuki won and they both watched as Mileena licked Jade’s neck. 

“PFT, that’s hot” Yuri said, running her nails along Natsuki’s throat. The smaller girl bushed and freaked out. “GO AWAY” she screeched, falling forward. 

“I still won, so” Natsuki huffed, proud of herself. “Yes indeed you did, Nat” Yuri said, sighing. “Wanna go for another round?” She then asked. Natsuki shook her head and picked her controller back up, continuing to play as Mileena.

They played for many hours, stopping to take drink or food breaks. They did have a fun time, they would admit. 

Looking at the time, reading 9:32pm, they decided to go to bed. 

“I’m really not excited about going home tomorrow, though, I should’ve texted my dad that I was sleeping over with you..” Natsuki said as she was getting undressed. Yuri lended her some clothes. “It’s perfectly alright, I am worried about you going home too,” she said while she took off her shirt. They were changing in the same room, but backs turned to each other.

“Maybe you should check your phone to see if he has texted?” Yuri offered. Natsuki agreed and opened her phone.

**_1 new message_ **

**Dad : where are you?**

Relief flooded through the smaller girl. If he was angry, he would spam her. 

**Nat : I’m at Yuri’s house, remember her?**

**Nat : I hope you don’t mind but I’m sleeping over with her because we got stuck doing homework and it’s too late to come home now.**

Natsuki didn’t realize Yuri was looking over her shoulder. “So we’re good?” she asked. “I think so!” Natsuki smiled. Yuri had changed into a black band hoodie and some purple shorts. Natsuki had changed into one of Yuri’s oversized hoodies, but she just left herself in her boxers. Yes, Natsuki wears boxers only because they are comfortable.

Speaking of her, her phone dinged. She hesitated to check it but she did anyway.

**Dad : fine**

Natsuki cheered and jumped in the air. Yuri knew that she was safe, which made her smile sweetly. 

“Alright, weren’t we going to go to bed or~?” Yuri had her hands behind her back, leaning towards her smaller friend. Natsuki got flustered and pushed Yuri away, smooshing her face. “GO AWAY” Natsuki whined. 

Once they were settled down, they slipped under the bedsheets. Natsuki thought it was actually pretty comfortable. Yuri’s leg rubbed against hers and she went crazy. “YURI !!” she pushed Yuri off the bed, surprisingly. The taller one landed on the ground with an “oof.” They laughed for the next few minutes.

Yuri got back into bed and they laid there in silence for a little more. “It’s cold over here, c-could you come here?” Natsuki whispered to Yuri. She obliged and got closer, letting Natsuki use her arm as a pillow. She also wrapped her arm around the small girl. Yuri heard Natsuki take a breath in, like she was hurt. 

“Another bruise, dear?” Yuri said, loosening her grip. Natsuki shook her head. She knew it.

A few minutes passed and she assumed Natsuki was asleep, so Yuri decided to do something out of boredom. She waited till Natsuki rolled over to face her, and then she started her plan. Yuri dipped to where Natsuki’s neck was. She planted a few kisses below her jawline, letting her kisses lower down her neck. “Y-Yuri what a-are you d-doing??” Natsuki squirmed, but didn’t push her away. Yuri smiled and caught Natsuki’s lips, gently kissing her. “You’re so beautiful, my dear” Yuri whispered between kisses. 

Natsuki couldn’t do anything but blush, she felt so loved but it was getting pretty hot in the room. 

The smaller girl whimpered and tangled her fingers in the purple locks of the girl on her lips. She felt Yuri’s hands wander over her body gently, not wanting to hurt her. Yuri then climbed on top of Natsuki, making sure not to put any pressure on the body below her. 

The older girl pulled back, admiring the girl below her. “You’re so breath-taking, my love” she said, holding Natsuki’s face in her hands. The girl blushed and looked away. “S-shut up..” Natsuki covered her face with her hands, turning as red as a tomato. 

“You really are~” Yuri said, teasing. The taller one decided to leave Natsuki alone and laid beside her, holding her again and yawning. “Hey Natsuki?” Yuri suddenly asked seriously. “Hm?” the other hummed. 

“I know two years ago, we left off on a bad note, but can… can we try again?” Yuri nervously asked, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers. 

“I would.. Actually love that a lot” Natsuki turned to Yuri and smiled. 

They both shared a kiss and then went to sleep, holding each other in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, thank you for being here! I can't believe I finished this in under 24 hours LMAO. But thank you for sticking around, this being my first fanfiction. I will most likely make more in the future but here, have this. Alright y'all have a good morning and I will now go to sleep because it's 3:31am as im saying this. Goodnight <3


End file.
